


When it rains it pours

by shadesquadvip1



Category: Adam Driver - Fandom
Genre: Adam Driver - Freeform, Blackkklansman - Freeform, F/M, Flip Zimmerman - Freeform, Jimmy - Freeform, Ron Stallworth - Freeform, flip is helpless and he hates it, patrice - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24331939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadesquadvip1/pseuds/shadesquadvip1
Summary: You and Flip pick up a hitchhiker and it doesn't go as planned.
Relationships: Flip Zimmerman/Reader, Flip Zimmerman/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	When it rains it pours

The rain was coming down in a fury like it couldn’t fall fast enough, like it wanted to take someone out. It reminded Flip of how it used to monsoon back in Vietnam. How they would wade through the mud and the jungle being absolutely soaked to the bone. He shook his hair out spattering the car and your face with droplets. You let out a laugh and he grinned back at you. You were so beautiful even soaked to the bone yourself the way the water ran down your face, across your collar bones, and in between your breasts hidden beneath that dress that he loved the one with the flowers. He stretched his arm across the back of your seat carding his hand through the wet tangles. 

“Let’s get you home” he mumbled throwing the car in reverse and pulling out of the station lot. His arm came back across and his huge hand covered your thigh warm and strong. 

“Shit is that someone walking in this? We gotta stop and pick them up honey, nobody should be out in this” Flip rolled his eyes, 

“Baby we can’t just pick people up off the side of the road.” You turned and gave him stern eyes 

“Well, wouldn’t you want someone to stop and help if it was me? Besides you’ve got your gun- it will be fine. Now pull over.” 

He puffed a breath through his nose hating how he knew you were right and how he couldn’t argue with you when you were determined like this. Shit you might even jump out of the car and start walking with the guy. He shook his head and pulled up a little further on the road, you lean out the window and shout about giving him a ride. His hand un-holsters his gun and he places it in the center near the gear shift just in case. The back door opens and a man enters the car, he’s dirty and ruining the leather but you are already raising a brow at him daring him to say something. 

“Where you headed?” Flip asks pulling back into the road. 

“Just somewhere dry for the night, got any motels around?” Flip nodded “Yeah I can drop you up here at the Inn, it’s not much but it’s dry” 

“Thanks “ 

It happened fast, and that was saying a lot because Flip was trained to react fast, he was a detective he had been to hell and back, he’d had explosions and gunfire ripping past him without any notice but the guy was fast. There was a revolver at your temple and a grimy arm across your throat 

“Keep driving big guy or I’ll do it.” Flip eyed the gun but he couldn’t risk it not with your life at risk. 

“Okay, alright, calm down man” 

His grip on the wheel was tight you were trembling he wanted to reach out to calm you down but he didn’t want to spook the guy. Everything was quiet, except for your shaking breath. 

“Whatever you want man you can have it. My wallet is in my pocket I can give you hers too, its down in the floor. We don’t want any trouble I can still drop you at the Inn” The man gripped the gun tighter eyeing Flip’s badge 

“Nah man, you’re a cop I ain’t stupid. Pull over off up there, that alley.” 

It wasn’t quite dark yet, but it was getting there, they weren’t anywhere near the station or home, the area wasn’t a good one and Flip wasn’t familiar enough with it to be comfortable. The man cleared his throat 

“Roll your window down and toss that gun” 

Flip’s jaw was working, he saw the tears rolling down your cheeks. 

“Don’t get any ideas” he tightened his grip around your throat and you coughed, Flip winced, and the man cocked the revolved and pressed it harder into your temple. 

“Shut the fuck up” 

Flip drew attention from you 

“Okay I’m getting the gun; I’m going to toss it okay?” 

The man’s eyes followed Flip’s motions as he did what he asked. 

“Good, let’s go, pull out two lights, take the left, pull into the fourth driveway- red mailbox.” Flip nodded reversing out of the alley. 

The man was rubbing your cheek with his thumb and you were squirming. Flip pulled into the driveway 

“Keep going, behind the house” Flip obliged. 

It wasn’t a house, it was a shack falling apart, it couldn’t be livable. Flip scanned all around trying to find something familiar something that he recognized but he had never been to this part of town, he wasn’t even sure if this was part of Colorado Springs. The man scooted up in the back seat and got close to your ear 

“Now, your husband here loves you a lot, you know how I can tell? He’s done everything I’ve asked even though he’s itching to reach back here and fuck me up.” 

He ran the barrel of the gun up and down your throat. Flip could see you swallow over the man’s arm. His heart was thundering in his chest, every nerve in his body was tingling, he was constantly trying to figure out how to get you out of this. He could take this guy alone but you had to be safe first. 

“Out” the man said tightening his grip on you further. 

“And if you even think of leaving, moving, doing anything, she won’t make it out of this car.” 

Flip nodded and got out hesitating and looking back at you he was about to say something, he needed to say something to you so that you knew, so you knew that things were going to be okay. 

“Go to the front of the car, hands on the hood.” 

He does as the man asks staring at you through the windshield. He releases you and climbs out of the car, gun still trained on you and you get out, he takes a hold of your arm and pushes you onto the hood. 

“Get back in the car” he looks to Flip expectantly. 

Flip is losing control of himself his anger, “I won’t leave here without her.” 

The man gave him a wicked grin 

“Oh, you’re not leaving” 

Flip takes his hands from the hood of the car and holds them up. He walks back to the door, opens it and climbs inside never turning his back to you. He gives you a nod and he feels you give one back. You’re so brave, so strong, he loves you so much and he’s fucking terrified. The man calls out to him 

“Hands on the wheel, no funny business” Flip raised his fingers, he got the message. 

The man slams your face down onto the hood and you can’t help the whimper that comes out of your throat. You’re facing Flip and see him move, see him jump at the force of your face hitting the car. You’re a little dizzy now but Flip never takes his eyes off yours. 

“Hey! I said no moving.” The man shouts right in your ear, there’s a ringing now. 

“I think we ought to show your man that I mean business, what do you think?” 

You don’t dare to move “stay still now” and he lifts his hand from the back of your neck, moves away a few feet. 

You see Flip’s eyes go wide, like how they used to when he first came back from the war and would wake up panicking. It scared you, you could feel your heart fall through your body like there was no gravity holding it in place. You heard the shot, saw Flip’s face crumble, saw his mouth drop open like he was screaming but you couldn’t hear that. It took a moment for you to process, to feel the way your skin tore open, the heat stretching through your body. You feel the screams come from your throat but you still can’t hear anything. The man is all over you again holding you up. Flip is crying and he never cries, not anymore, not unless he’s overwhelmed. 

Things happen all at once and and in slow motion now. You’re only standing because the man is behind you, you can feel his hand up your dress, you feel something else and you feel like you’re going to vomit you gag but it makes you light headed. You can’t look at Flip anymore you squeeze your eyes shut, trying not to think about what’s going on around you. It isn’t hard because you realize that there is a black haze around you when you do manage to get your eyes open. All at once you’re falling and feel the rough grass underneath you, the man was standing over you gun aimed at your face. He looked back towards where Flip was still in the car and fired twice right near your face, but he didn’t actually hit you, if he had you’d be dead and you were most definitely not dead judging by the thundering heart beat in your ear. You felt arms come around you and pull you up, you winced as your leg moved against the ground. The voice filled your ears, played in your head familiar. You blinked slowly trying to understand, but you could only catch glimpses, hear faint sounds. 

“Sweetheart, look at me hey hey, open your eyes, hold on.” 

You were cold again a blinding white flashed across your vision and you couldn’t claw your way out of the haze. You could feel yourself shivering. You felt yourself be lifted, Flip was putting you in the car laying you in the back. 

“you’re okay, you’re gonna be okay.” 

Your eyes fluttered open and you caught his eyes roaming over you, he covered you with his flannel, brushing your hair from your face 

“hey, hey, I love you okay?” he pressed a kiss to your forehead. 

“I love you, you’re gonna be okay, just hold on” He disappeared then and you felt the car move, you wanted to hold on like he’d said but you just couldn’t. 

Flip thought that the war was the last time he would feel like this, so helpless, so sick with worry. The man had you against the hood of the car, and he had flinched on instinct when your face hit the metal. He said he was going to prove himself show how serious he was. He didn’t kill you but the shot to the back of your leg was devastating. He’d seen the shot before, knew the way the blood was coming out that it hit an artery. The guy just didn’t let up, he was pressing down onto you, into you. All Flip could do was cry, and grip the wheel and breathe. He had to breathe because you needed him. He let you fall to the ground, that motherfucker. I’ll kill him, I will rip him apart. No, no I have to stay calm, she needs me breathe. But he couldn’t his breath caught in his throat, it was like he was in a choke hold all of a sudden. The gun was pointed down at you and the man was smiling and Flip couldn’t breathe. You were his whole life, he couldn’t be without you he wouldn’t know what to do. He fired twice, and the scream that ripped from his throat was raw and untamed. It was over now and he would end everything because you were gone. The man was running firing back towards the car but Flip didn’t care, until he rounded the car and saw you lying there, you were shaking and he dropped to the ground hands roaming all over you. You weren’t dead and he was hysterical, undoing his belt he tightened it around your leg apologies falling from his lips in a slur of spit and tears. He scooped you up and held you close gently laying you into the back seat of the car. His girl his beautiful girl, skin looking ashen, lips fading from a soft pink to a pale purple. His hands were shaking so hard because he knew that you had lost too much blood he’d seen this kind of thing before. Could see how hard it was for you to stay awake, he wasn’t the type to pray but he did now, he prayed the whole way to the closest place he could find. He prayed while they called an ambulance, he prayed when he followed it to the hospital. 

He didn’t want them to take you back but he knew he had to let you go. You had held on this long, had been so strong for him he just wanted you to be okay. He sunk to the floor after the doors closed head in his still trembling hands. At some point they had called the station let them know that Flip was there with you. Ron was kneeling in front of him, Jimmy too they were trying to coax him up, they had to pull him up themselves walking him over to a private room to wait. He didn’t speak, Jimmy lit up passed him a cigarette and he didn’t even take it. He couldn’t do anything, couldn’t move, couldn’t speak, he felt like he couldn’t breathe but he must have been because he was still there staring at the same pattern in the tile that he had been for the last four hours.


End file.
